


Bottom! Yuuri Kinks/Headcannons Collection

by The_Fluffy_Prince



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Kinks, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Top Victor Nikiforov, to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fluffy_Prince/pseuds/The_Fluffy_Prince
Summary: the title is self-explanatoryCan be any pairing with YuuriPrompts, hc, kinks etcRequests are currently open!





	1. Power Bottom Yuuri, Lingerie & Size Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Winchester: Ohhhh this is spicyyy  
> And for the hc, you should do power bottom yuuri, with lingerie and size kink bcus kinky yuuri is the best yuuri

At first he let the suspicious pink bag sit in front of him. It looked ordinary enough but a random gift from his best friend was anything but normal. 

"It's his birthday though!" Phichit had exclaimed. "You should do something nice for him." he had pointed out.

When he had finally dug out the items from the bag he had gasped and sighed. It was so like Phichit to buy him this. But Victor's birthday was today and he couldn't ever decide what to give him. He was a rich man who had everything he could ever want after all. What do you get someone like that?

Yuuri gave up. He gathered the black clothes into his arms and glanced at the clock. He still had some time before Victor came home, he said he would be back late. Yuuri could try it on without interruption. After he had put it on, he looked up and down at himself in the mirror. It fit perfectly.

 

x

 

Victor grinned as he made his way up the stairs with a multitude of grand gifts in his arms. He had been sent home early to celebrate his birthday. Everyone at the rink had wished him a happy birthday and even Yuri had angrily handed him a small present before stomping off with a blush on his cheeks. Victor huffed out a cloud of white and glanced at the cloudy sky that was sprinkling out white flurries of snow.

When he unlocked the front door and entered he called out his lover's name, "Yuuri I'm back!" No answer. He adjusted the presents in his arms and walked up the stairs to their shared bedroom. He couldn't wait to open his presents with him. Was he asleep? "Yuuri~!" before he opened the door he heard shuffling and a door slam shut. Victor blink confusedly before barging in. The other man was nowhere to be seen. "Are you playing hide and seek or something?" Victor asked with a smile as he laid the gifts carefully on the floor next to the bed.

He walked up to the bathroom door where the other was definitely hiding in. He knocked on the door. "Yuuri are you okay? Why are you hiding from me?" he pouted. He heard the other squeak.

"I-I'm fine! I'm wearing something strange so...."

"Strange?" okay now Victor was _really_ curious. "I wanna see!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"I look ugly..." came the muffled voice.

Victor's eyes softened. Yuuri was still super self-conscious of his body. "Whatever you wear will look lovely on you." he said.

"...." Yuuri sighed. Well, it was his birthday. He opened the door a crack and stuck his head out. Then he opened it all the way, revealing his body. He winced at the silence that filled the air. Shit, this was a bad idea.

On the other hand, Victor felt he couldn't breathe. There Yuuri stood in the doorway in black lingerie. The see through veil-like chemise hung off his torso, leaving a slit in the middle to expose his belly button. Victor trailed his eyes further down the garter belt around a slim waist. To the leg garters that held black stockings up lithe legs. He was even wearing black panties.

"Woah." Victor breathed.

"Do... do you like it?" Yuuri said looking at the awe-struck male curiously.

"I love it, shit." Victor said just wanting to run his hands all over his body. "Did you dress up all nice and pretty for me?" 

"Of course I did." Yuuri said stepping closer to the man, gaining confidence. He twirled around in a small circle not missing the small gasp thrown his way. Victor audibly gulped when he saw the panties sliding up in between the round cheeks and leaving nothing to the imagination. Yuuri cocked his head innocently and poked a finger on his lower lip. "It looks good on me?"

"O-of course, sweetheart." Victor closed the space slowly, grabbing him by the waist. He rubbed at his hips, trailing his fingers to the top of his ass cheeks. He lowered his gaze to the other's eyes. He just wanted to ravish him completely. Yuuri smirked and pushed at Victor's chest. 

"Sit on the bed." Yuuri ordered. Victor blinked but followed his demand. He sat on the bed and watched Yuuri strut towards him, moving his hips side to side sexily. He felt fingers unzip his jersey letting it pool on the bed. Hands ran over his tight fitting adidas shirt. The same hands ran under the shirt, feeling the tight muscles. Victor felt him get impatient and soon took the shirt off as well. Hands ran over his well-sculpted abs and Yuuri leaned forward, kissing and licking everywhere he could. He lowered his head more, palming at his crotch. He slid to the ground in between Victor's legs, kneeling on the floor.

"Ah.. Yuuri, I'm all sweaty I should-" his voice was ignored when he felt fingers pull his pants to his knees. A face was pushed in his crotch and he gasped.

"No, I don't want you to. It smells so strongly of you here..." Yuuri said, flushed. He suckled on the growing erection through the cloth. He licked through the underwear, leaving a wet spot behind. He palmed it some more before he grabbed the underwear by the waistband and tugged it down. A half-hard cock bounced out and hit his cheek.

"S-sorry! Yuuri...?" he noticed Yuuri's almost happy smile on his lips, practically drooling. How could he possibly forget? Yuuri just loved his cock, loved how big it was, how it sat in mouth, when it stretched him from the inside.

Yuuri lapped at the tip before licking a stripe of the hardening length with the flat of his tongue. His tongue trailed to Victor's balls and suckled at the sensitive sac. Yuuri felt fingers tangle in his hair. Yuuri licked back up to the tip before enveloping the head with his mouth. He moaned when he swallowed as much as he could of the huge cock. He began sucking slowly, bobbing his head around as much as he could. _It's so hot_ , Yuuri thought hazily. It hit the back of his throat and he pulled off with a slurp and a cough. He resumed his sucking and relaxed his jaw and throat. The head of the cock nudged inside of his cheek and he gripped the shaft before stroking it in time with his sucking. Yuuri squirmed on the floor, grinding his growing erection on Victor's leg. He felt Victor push his head further on his cock, fucking his mouth. He felt the man breathe heavily and bow his back, twitching in his mouth. He gripped the base of Victor's dick and pulled off, saliva connecting his lips and the the head.

"Not yet." Yuuri panted, voice rough. The corners of his mouth were red and he smirked at Victor's shocked face. He rubbed the huge cock against his face once more, trembling as he imagined it spreading him wide open. He stood up and pushed Victor on his back. Victor watched as he crawled over him, like a panther stalking its' prey.

"You rotten minx." Victor breathed as the smaller man sat on top of him, rubbing his ass against the hard cock. He noticed the straining cock barely concealed by the thin panties. He laid his hands on his smooth thighs before running them down the long, stocking-clad legs.

Yuuri felt hands grip his ass cheeks, fingers trying to sneak underneath his panties. Yuuri smirked at Victor's words and moved around on top of him. He positioned himself so that his back and ass was facing him instead. Blue eyes widened as they took in those cursed panties sinking into his crack. His fingers traveled up his stocking-clad thighs, fingering the teasing strap of his panties. He felt a hand grip his wrist halting his movements. Yuuri's head turned to the side, glaring at him.

  
"You're not allowed to touch today. Just watch."

  
Victor gasped, "What?? No fair! What if I want to finger you? It's my birthday!" he whined.'

"Too bad. It's your birthday so stay put and let me do everything." Yuuri huffed. Before Victor could complain anymore, he heard a snap of a lid opening. He tried to look over Yuuri's shoulder but couldn't. He stopped trying to when lubed fingers trailed over the taunting ass. It teased the thong strap making it ride up further. Until he pulled it aside and exposed the tight, pink hole. Yuuri circled his entrance.

  
Victor licked his lips and tried to touch it as well before Yuuri smacked his hand away, glaring at him over his shoulder. Victor felt a hand grip the base of his cock and he grunted in slight pain.

  
"Do I have to tie you up?" Yuuri said. Victor shook his head no furiously, though he thought about it a little not going to lie.

  
Yuuri re-positioned his fingers at his entrance but this time inched a finger in. He moaned softly when he stuck it up to his knuckle. He thrust in a couple more times before grinding his clothed erection onto Victor's. Yuuri added another finger, forcing himself to relax as he adjusted.

  
Victor gulped when Yuuri stretched himself in front of his face. He just wanted to touch him so bad. He was being so sexy today. I mean he usually was, but today he was more daring?

  
Yuuri palmed the front of his panties as he fingered himself. He felt his ears tint red when he heard Victor moan shamelessly at the sight. Who knew the Russian man had a thing for cross dressing?

  
Yuuri curled his fingers just right and hit his prostrate. He gasped and steadied his hand on Victor's thigh. He moved his hand on Victor's huge erection in sync with his fingers. He couldn't wait to have it in him. Yuuri blushed at the thought of it back in his throat, mouth practically watering.

  
"R-right there!" he gasped as he hit his prostrate again.

  
Victor groaned, imagining his pink cock poking out of those sexy, little panties. Palming himself as he fingered himself on top of him. He wanted to see, see all of him.

  
"Y-Yuuri, turn back around, please.." the said man licked his lips at Victor's plea and thrust his fingers a couple more times just to mess with him. He stretched his hole, leaving it slick with lube. Before slowly turning back around. He laid his thighs on either side of the others hips. Victor took in his body and his hands twitched at the urge to run his hands all over him, kissing those thighs, wanting to make him cum and mess up his cute little outfit. But he didn't because he would probably stop and leave him hot and bothered.

  
The silver-haired man looked down and felt his erection strain as he saw Yuuri's cock barely contained in those silk panties. He wanted to suck on it through the silk cloth leaving it soaked through. He rested his gaze on those pert nipples that were visible through the see-through veil. He wanted to bite and suck on them, leaving them bright red. God, he wasn't even tied up and yet he was trapped. He didn't know it was this hard not being able to not touch his lover. And Yuuri _knew_.

"Victor.." Yuuri purred, grinding himself on Victor's abs. "Don't you want to fuck me?"

Victor groaned as the smaller man rubbed himself on his body. "Y-yes. I do."

"You're already leaking so much." Yuuri breathed, wanting to taste him and run his tongue over that huge length. "Does this really excite you so much?"

Victor felt like squeezing his eyes in frustration from not being touched. But he also didn't want to tear his eyes away from the figure above him. 

"I can't wait to have your huge cock inside of me, wetting me with your cum." Yuuri murmured with a choked gasp. Victor stared in shock at the dirty talk pouring out of the others mouth. He knew he always had a thing for that but, it was his first time hearing him blab it all aloud. And it seemed Yuuri didn't even notice what he was saying.

"Yuuri...." Victor gasped, "Let me fuck you already. It hurts." He gripped at the bed sheets under him tightly.

"It hurts baby?" Yuuri murmured against his lips, grasping the others erection and stroking it slowly. He bit Victor's bottom lip and grinned when the other tried to lean in to capture his lips. But Yuuri pulled away and sat up. "Can't have that, can we?" Victor screamed internally at his teasing. Yuuri chuckled at the man's frustrated face. He stroked the hard length a couple more times before leaning up on his knees, shoving his chest into Victor's face. He moved his panties to the side and placed the head of Victor's cock at his entrance.

He lowered himself down, feeling the huge cock stretch him open and filling him up to the hilt. Yuuri moaned at the slight twinge of pain but his cock throbbed in his panties. He panted. "It's so big, I'm going to break in half.." he mewled happily, thrusting his hips for friction.

"W-wait..!" Victor groaned as the lithe man was already bouncing on his cock. 

"What is it?" Yuuri grunted. He steadied his hands on Victor's chest while his ass slapped against Victor's thighs.

 _Too sudden!_ Victor wanted to shout but all that came out was a groan when Yuuri tightened up his quivering hole. He let his gaze wander to the smaller man above him. His head was tossed back, black hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. Trembling legs that looked amazing with the sexy black tights. His arched back with the veil that tauntingly revealed only a slit of his toned stomach. That flushed face, eyes shut and an open mouth that poured out incoherent words and moans.

Fuck, was he hot.

He was moving too slow, taking him in only halfway. Victor hissed, just wanting to flip him over and fuck him into oblivion.

Yuuri's eyes were still squeezed shut babbling nonsense as he fucked himself on Victor's cock. Yuuri gyrated his hips, rubbing at his own cock and pinching a nipple. He ignored Victor's plea to take it deeper.

Fuck it.

Victor gripped him by the ass cheeks. Yuuri's eyes snapped open, "Hey, you're not allowed to- aah!" His eyes widened when Victor thrust up harshly, slamming his cock in all the way. Yuuri gasped in pleasure. 

"I can't take it anymore, Yuuri!" Victor groaned as he grabbed him the hips and switched their positions so that Yuuri landed on his back. The smaller man looked up at him, surprised. He didn't have to time to retort before hips slammed against his. Yuuri arched off the bed, his chemise riding up to show his nipples.

"V-Victor you can't-!" But the other didn't listen, only thrusting his cock deeper and harder. Yuuri's eyes rolled back as his prostrate was hit dead-on. The sounds of skin slapping skin and the bed creaking filled the air. Yuuri wrapped his shaky legs around Victor's waist and pushed him forward. Victor bowed his head and enveloped his hot mouth around a pink nipple, his other hand wandering to Yuuri's front, grasping him through the panties. "Nnn..! Feels good ..!" 

"I-I feel good too, nngh.." Victor cried out facing Yuuri. Yuuri shivered when he saw the man's flushed face scrunched up in pleasure, silver strands of hair messed up over his eyes.

"Yeah?" Yuuri whispered, nipping at the others lips, "Why don't you fuck me more? Harde-" he gasped when Victor did just that, a snap of his hips had Yuuri rocking forward and clinging his arms around the others neck. Their bodies were pressed tightly against each other, tangled and slipping together with sweat. "So big.." Yuuri panted in awe.

Victor focused on the tight warmth pulsing around him, sucking him in. Yuuri squirmed as his prostrate was assaulted, cock being rubbed by the friction of their bodies. Victor noticed a faint smirk on Yuuri's lips as his arms trembled from over-exertion. What a cheeky vixen. Victor wanted to erase that look off his face until there was nothing more other than pleasure. Until he couldn't speak. The black-haired man placed his hand on his lower belly feeling the bulge of Victor's girth moving inside of him. His eyes seemed to sparkle at this and he tightened up.

"Shit... you really love my cock don't you?" Victor growled as his arousal increased even more somehow. He hissed in slight pain as he felt nails running down his back. His entire back would be marked. But he didn't care.

"Yes, I do! More fuck me more ah shit.." Victor thrust his hips harder at his request, grinding against him.

"Yuuri.... I'm gonna cum...!" he grunted as he slammed his hips.

"Cum inside me." Yuuri breathed in his ear.

Victor thrust in a couple more times before burying his face in Yuuri's neck and cumming deeply inside of him. His hips stuttered as he groaned, orgasm still intensely racking through his body.

Suddenly Yuuri clamped down on him and arched his back as his body trembled deliciously.

"Aah, I'm cumming!" he moaned in a cute voice. His cum spurted against his panties, coating the inside white. His body shook from the after glow, tears of pleasure in the corners of his eyes. "Happy birthday Victor..." the said man sucked on his neck leaving behind hickeys in response. How could this lovely man be his?

Yuuri felt the warm cum seep out of him as Victor slowly slipped out. Yuuri spread his gaped hole trickling cum and bit his lip with a moan. Victor breathed at the sight of his lover spread out for him. He tugged the soaked panties down a bit and felt his limp cock throb at the sight. Yuuri's cock rested against his stomach, panties sticky from his cum.

"You came so much inside." Yuuri mewled as some dripped out. "But.." Yuuri sat up, pushing the taller man back onto his back, "You touched me when I told you not to." he drawled out with a smirk as he settled in between Victor's half-hard cock. He swallowed it half-way and groaned deeply, making the other tremble at the vibrations. When he pulled off, Victor looked slightly horrified at the look on his face. A hand gripped the base of his cock. "You'll have to be punished for that." cum stained lips smiled up at him.


	2. Outdoor Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which victor has no restraint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uchifer: Power bottom Yuuri is on top of my fantasy list tbh ♡ I really need to see Yuuri being fucked silly outdoors pleaseeeeee (/^♡^)/ (by Victor of course I cant bear seeing anyone else do that (T^T))

That night it had been quiet save for the chirps of crickets and the buzzing of mosquitoes. The duo sat on a porch out back in a garden next to the hot springs. It had stone path ways and a matching stone fountain where koi fish swam. The grassy garden was filled with unfurling peonies and camellias. The air was sweet with the scent of spring, and cool from the nights breeze. The pale white moon shone bright against the black canvas that was the night sky. In the distance were dancing fireflies that twinkled cunningly. The Japanese male sat side by side with his companion calmly, if he was quiet, maybe the other would give up and let him enjoy the silence.

He had been training all day, everyday. He deserved at least some relaxation, right?

"But Yuuri, why not?" Victor had whined. Guess not.

The said man had only crossed his arms and looked away, annoyed. "Don't ignore me c'mon what did I do?" 

"You know what you did! You're really gonna make me say it?" Yuuri had exclaimed, a blush on his cheeks. His boyfriend was either really dense or just loved to mess with him. He couldn't decide what Victor was playing at at that moment though. He had glanced up at the confused man. Yuuri sighed. "You gave me a h-handjob... in the locker room!"

Victor had cocked his head to the side. "So? You liked it didn't you?"

There was a brief silence.

Yuuri flushed bright red, "That's not the point! Yurio was there he could've heard us!"

"Oh I'm sure he wouldn't mind!"

Yuuri got up from the porch and marched his way back inside, "Shut up! You're not allowed to touch me right now or ever!" came his muffled voice from behind the sliding door from when he had shut it.

"Ehhhh??"

 

 

**Present**

Well, that was what Yuuri had said anyways. 

He felt kind of bad for Victor. _Maybe I went too far?_ he thought as his jogging slowed down. He had reached a semi-empty park that had tall cherry blossom trees. Yuuri took out his earbuds and looked around. _He didn't come jogging with me today after all_. The Japanese man walked to a swing and took a seat in it. A cool breeze ruffled his sweaty locks of hair, cooling his forehead. He watched as couples walked the trails and the chattering and laughing of small children. He felt kind of lonely..... Wait! It wasn't his fault! It was Victor's fault for doing _that_ to him in the stall..! Yuuri sighed and hung his head down. Anyways, he guessed he should apologize. It had been two days since Victor had talked to him or even as much as looked at him in the eye. He hadn't even left the room, leaving Yuuri's mother to bring him food so he wouldn't accidentally die from starvation or something. His mother had told him Victor had specifically asked Yuuri not to come in place of her. To be honest it kind of hurt. Was he really _that_ upset? Yuuri was having clashing feelings in his mind.

No doubt Victor was sulking in his room back at the hot springs. When Yuuri recalled his face when he said that he wasn't allowed to touch him, he looked absolutely dejected.

With another sigh Yuuri gave in. He took out his phone and looked through his contacts before clicking his icon. He brought the phone to his ear. After a couple rings just when Yuuri thought he wouldn't pick up, he did. 

"Hello?"

"Victor!"

"What is it?" came his grumpy voice. Yuuri winced, he sounded mad.

"Victor." Yuuri breathed out, relieved the other even picked up the phone.

"Well?"

"'Well'?"

"Why'd you call me? I'm busy you know."

Oh yeah. "Victor this is silly. I'm sorry okay. Stop ignoring me already." there was a stretch of silence and then slight rustling. Yuuri wondered if the other was going to hang up. Or worse, take the next flight out to St. Petersburg-

"Sure!" came Victor's rather...loud voice? Almost like he was right behind him?

Yuuri turned around quickly, nearly falling off of the swing. "You scared me! What are you doing there? Have you been there this whole time?!" he held his thumping chest.

"Yes!" Victor laughed with a heart shaped smile. He was panting a bit.

"Uhhh... so how long have you been following me?"

"Hm... since you left the house," Victor tapped his index finger on his lower lip as he thought, "I have to make sure you actually exercise, or else you'll turn into a piggy again!"

Yuuri stood up from the swing and rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to stop exercising, jeez. It seemed Victor was back to normal again. Yuuri felt relieved. "Were you seriously sulking because of what I said yesterday? Are you a little kid?" he joked.

Victor pouted. "Hey! But I can't help it if I want to touch the person I love all the time.." he mumbled the last part.

"What was that?" Yuuri said tilting his head to the side.

"Nothing! Anyways, follow me I have something to show you!" Victor grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"What? Wait! Where are we going?" they slowed down as they made it to a clearing hidden in the trees. It was near where one of the trails was. The ground was mossy and the trees had blooming cherry blossoms. "Woah it's pretty." Yuuri mumbled. It was funny how he'd lived here all his life and never stumbled across this place before. Sunlight streamed in, peeking through the tangled leaves.

"Isn't it?" Victor said, sneaking towards the distracted male's back. Yuuri suddenly felt hands push against his back as he was shoved against a tree.

"Ow, what are you doing?" Yuuri said, glasses askew.

"Oops, sorry 'bout that." Yuuri soon felt hands fondle against his clothing. He did not look sorry in the slightest.

"Woah, where do you think you're touching?" Yuuri said as fingers slipped through his shirt.

"Hm?" Yuuri looked over his shoulder at him. "Isn't it obvious?" fingers pinched at his nipples.

Yuuri gasped in surprise. "Victor! Did you not learn anything I said the other day?" Yuuri couldn't believe he felt bad for him. 

"You said not to touch you in the locker room. You didn't say anything about here."

"Oh my god.... this is even worse, we're outside!" Yuuri heaved as a hand cupped him through his pants.

Victor smiled as he buried his face in Yuuri's hair, looking down as he rubbed him slowly through the cloth. "In that case, you should keep your voice down right?" Yuuri's eyes widened. He was right. "Aw what's this? You're trembling all over." Yuuri felt teeth nip at ear lobe. A hot tongue dipped into the delicate shell of his ear causing him to shudder.

A hand soon slipped into his underwear without warning and gripped at his cock. It thumbed at the slit, long fingers stroking the shaft slowly. Victor placed his chin on Yuuri's shoulder, enjoying the show. Little grunts and gasps came out of his lovers perfect little mouth. Yuuri slumped his head against the body behind him as his pace quickened. They made eye contact. Victor took in the smaller man's wet lips and disheveled state.

It was like the locker room incident all over again....

"Not here Victor, please.."

"Shit.." Victor felt his arousal spike. He rubbed his crotch against Yuuri's ass making him gasp.

"Hey Victor, y-you're not serious are you?" said a bewildered Yuuri. But as he took in that aroused and possessive gleam in the other's aquamarine eyes, he knew he was screwed, in more ways than one. Victor ground his hips against his ass again and it made Yuuri press up further against the tree. Victor licked his lips.

"It's your fault anyways." he said with a smile, "Telling me not to touch you is cruel."

"Eh? Me-?" a hot mouth sucked on his neck, biting harshly. Hickeys were surely dotting his neck. A hand caressed his sides leaving goosebumps in its wake.

"I'm all pent up....because of _you_." Victor breathed in his ear making him shiver.

"I-I'm sorry! Let's go back and-" fingers tugged his sweatpants to his knees, the other hand still stroking up and down his growing erection tortuously.

"No way." Victor said as he took a perfect mound of flesh into one hand, squishing it around his fingers. "No matter how much weight you lose, this part remains the same, huh." he grinned as his face heated up in excitement as he continued his ministrations.  "..Not that I'm at all complaining." he chuckled.

"What are you saying!?" Yuuri wanted to cover his face with his hands in embarrassment but he was not risking losing his balance on the tree. Did Victor even realize what was spewing out of his mouth?

The cool breeze raised goosebumps on his bare thighs and backside. Warm fingers left hot trails behind.

Victor gave the a doughy cheek a good slap earning a surprised yelp before rubbing tenderly at the other's hip. He twisted the hand that was gripping Yuuri's erection and jerked upwards. Yuuri jolted at the sudden movement, pushing his backside unconsciously into Victor's chest. Yuuri chanced a glance down, looking past his heaving chest to see Victor's hand pumping his wet erection. The other hand trailed up his back and around to his chest stopping to tweak a nipple from under his shirt.

"Wait..!" the black-haired man gasped but his words died in his throat when he felt Victor grind against him from behind, his own erection obvious. It was rock-hard as it moved in between his ass cheeks. Even through Victor's pants, Yuuri could feel it clearly. He's already this hard? _Because of me_.

Yuuri's body rocked forward from the force of Victor grinding on him. He squeezed his eyes shut. Were they really going to do it outside? It was so wrong, he could make out the laughing of children not too far away. But.... Yuuri bit his bottom lip. It felt so _good_. The way Victor's hard body moved feverishly against his, how Victor couldn't wait; _needed_ to take him right there.

Yuuri's eyes snapped open. They were still in public!

He turned his head to the side but could only see the others platinum blond tufts of hair. His head was bent down to suck kisses on the back of Yuuri's neck. "Victor wait...hold on let's go back and talk about it."

Hah.

Yuuri wanted to talk.

Victor raised his head and smirked. "You're already this hard and you want to _talk_? There's no way you'd be able to talk in your current state."

"Then let's just-"

"And don't think I haven't noticed you're squirming down here either." Victor licked his lips as he looked at the delectable ass presented in front of him. He grasped both cheeks into his hands before parting them, exposing the twitching, puckered hole. "This part wants to be touched so badly, doesn't it?"

"No..." Yuuri gasped when he felt a finger swipe against his entrance.

"Really?" Victor hummed, "You don't want me to fill you up? Leave you sticky and wet, begging for more?" Yuuri bit back a groan, eyes growing hazy. Victor was too sly. Voice husky and breath fanning over his skin. The desire clear in his voice.

Yuuri slumped onto the tree with his forearms. He squeezed his thighs together to try to hide himself but Victor was not having any of that. He shoved a knee in between Yuuri's legs and ground it softly against his balls before moving it forwards, grinding it against the bottom of the sensitive erection.

Yuuri could hear rustling of clothes from behind him. Something hard rested against his left ass cheek, hot and heavy. Yuuri shivered at the feeling. "Sorry baby, I don't have lube."

"Eh?" Yuuri replied slow and kind of out of it. 

But Victor merely smiled and shoved his fingers in his own mouth, coating them thoroughly in spit. He circled his wet finger around that tight hole. His other arm wrapped around Yuuri's abdomen and pulled him flush to his chest. The tip of his finger slipped in, nudging at the tense sphincter. Yuuri felt that finger inch its way to the knuckle as it wiggled around. Soon he felt another breach its way in. Victor let him adjust to the stinging pain. Not long after, Victor made scissoring motions to help loosen the entrance. His fingers fully eased their way in after a bit, the tips digging into the velvet walls. He felt the muscles clamp down on him before Yuuri forced himself to relax as he gave a shuddered sigh.

"Good boy.." Victor breathed into his ear.

Yuuri gave a small grunt that turned into a whimper. Whenever those fingers pulled out only to shove themselves back in, his insides tingled pleasantly. A hand gripped his weeping member, pre-cum dribbling through the cracks of Victor's fingers when he jerked it up and down. The fingers inside began to thrust in ardently. Yuuri glanced over his shoulder. The usually calm and collected Victor Nikiforov was an impatient, hot mess. His styled hair was out of place, his teeth grit and a flush on his pale skin. Yuuri briefly thought it felt good to know that he was like that because of him. It made a smile ghost over his lips.

Lost in the haze and arousal, Yuuri couldn't control the words that left his mouth, "Mmm.. deeper." he said as he bucked his hips down on the knee in between his legs. At that, the fingers stilled before they pulled out. Yuuri gave a frustrated and confused whine before he could stop himself.

Victor couldn't control himself anymore if Yuuri was going to continue to make those tempting noises. He let his saliva drool onto his hand before wrapping it around his own neglected erection, giving a few good pumps with a grunt. He used the head of his cock to tease Yuuri's crack down to his perineum. He would tease more but at the moment, he couldn't wait anymore- he needed to bury himself into his lovers warmth. And judging by Yuuri's squirming, he needed it as well. 

So Victor lined himself with the twitching entrance and sunk the bulbous head of his cock in slowly. Yuuri gave a small keen but Victor didn't stop, he urged himself deeper until he was halfway in. He watched in awe as Yuuri's hole stretched open for him, taking him in as his cock carved its way inside.

"Ah... nn!" Yuuri cried out when Victor pushed the rest of himself to the hilt.  

Victor gave a low, drawled out groan as he was fully nestled in his lovers pulsing warmth. _So tight_. After a bit he pulled out slightly before thrusting back in. They both moaned at the sudden movement. Yuuri dug his nails into the bark of the tree he was using as support. The pain of being stretched and the pleasure of being filled made him dizzy. He felt the force of Victor's fingers on his hips and thumbs spreading him open to see where they were connected- watching as his own cock disappeared into him. Yuuri felt Victor's hot breath panting onto his shoulder, his grunts and sighs stumbling out of his mouth.

His pace quickened; pulling out halfway before slamming back in.

"I-I'm ....It's..." Yuuri forced out, but could only hang his head down as he was fucked.

"What is it baby, use your words." Victor rasped out teasingly, lips against his neck.

Yuuri looked down and watched as his leaking erection bounced from the haste of Victor's thrusts.

"It's so.. deep nn.." he moaned softly.

Victor's arousal bloomed full force in the pit of his stomach as it coursed through his erection. "Is it?" he grit out. He gripped those hips harder and slammed his way in, sliding in and out vehemently. Yuuri gave a muffled cry. He would definitely be sore in the morning if Victor keeps going at this pace. But the pleasurable tingling sensation raced in his body, leaving him with uncontrollable shudders. As he lost himself in the feeling he couldn't help but think why they were 'fighting' to begin with.

"Hm? i think I hear someone." came Victor's soft voice in his ear. Yuuri's eyes widened. _What?_ That wasn't good. What if they were found out? "Nn... Heh. You just tightened up real nice right there."

"Victor.... wait!" he heard murmuring and then the unmistakable crunching of shoes on the pebbled trail in front of them. He could barely make out the the group of hikers that were chattering among themselves. Sure he was hidden by the tall bushes and leaves but if anyone looked closer, they would be able to see their forms through the spaces in between the leaves. And if Yuuri didn't lower his voice, they'd hear that too.

Victor stilled his movements and Yuuri was relieved. The group got closer until they were barely a foot away. Yuuri felt his heart race in his chest. He was completely exposed, completely _filled_. What would they think?

Suddenly, he felt Victor pull out slowly. Was he going to stop? Yuuri felt his cock ache in disappointment at the thought. But his thoughts were soon ripped from his head when he felt Victor slam harshly inside in a different angle than before. If it wasn't for the hand that slapped over his mouth, he was sure his scream would have made all the birds flutter away in surprise. Because Victor had hit directly at his prostate. The head of his cock had slid deliciously against it not letting him recover as it pushed out and back in repeatedly. Yuuri arched his back and groaned through Victor's fingers which had shoved their way into his mouth, tangling themselves with his tongue. Unfortunately, it seemed someone from the group had heard him. The man walked near to where they were hidden, telling his friends he'd heard a noise.

Yuuri flushed in embarrassment, heart pounding in his ears. He was being fucked outside and it felt good. The rush of possibly getting caught made his cock twitch. _What is wrong with me?_   But Victor only reached around him, stroking him up and down in time with his hard thrusts.

"Better not make a noise unless you want to get caught." Victor said as saliva dribbled down his fingers that were shoved in Yuuri's mouth. "I don't mind but do you?" What an unappeasable animal.

Yuuri was mortified. His bare ass was out, body arched as he was being fucked outside with the possibility of someone finding him like that. He bit down on Victor's finger. 

"That hurt you know." Victor mumbled. "Guess we'll have to punish you, huh?"

"Wha-"

He felt those fingers slip out of his mouth before they grasped under his knee and raised it in the air. This position made it easier for the silver-haired man to fuck him. And he did.

"Nnn!" came Yuuri's muffled moan.

"I'm sure it was over here!" came the voice of the man from the group. This made Yuuri jolt, tears gathering in his eyes as Victor struck his prostate dead on, feeling the electrifying tingles of pleasure burst from his lower stomach to the entirety of his erection.

"Please no more..." came Yuuri's wrecked whisper. But he wouldn't, not when Yuuri squeezed on him. Not when his voice was so tempting. And most definitely not when the younger man glanced back at him with want swirling in his big eyes.

"Oh it was just a squirrel." came the man's voice before he sighed and ran back to his group.

Yuuri gasped when Victor plunged in and out of him without abandon. The other hand was everywhere, pinching at a nipple, gripping his ass, stroking his erection. Yuuri felt the tight heat build up in his stomach making him shiver. The adrenaline from before was rushing through his veins.

"I wanna- I'm gonna..." he moaned out hoarsely. He heard the slapping of skin and his and Victor's labored breaths. His body rocked forward from Victor's powerful thrusts and his breathing grew heavier, grunts and whimpers increasing in volume.

"D-Do you want my cum in you, Yuuri?" he grunted as sweat trickled down his chin. Yuuri groaned at the thought and his cock twitched. "Beg for it."

"Ah! Victor, please.." .

"'m gonna ...leave you _dripping_." he growled as he shoved Yuuri against the tree. His hand stroking quickly on Yuuri's cock.

Yuuri mewled at the dirty words, bucking his hips into the tight hold of Victor's hand. The bundle of nerves that thick cock was hitting relentlessly soon became too much. Were those noises coming from him? He couldn't tell. Blood was pumping in his ears so he couldn't hear anything except for his heartbeat. He soon felt his body tensing up. His back arched and toes curled in his shoes. And soon enough, he felt that tight heat unfurl before bursting. His cum came spurting out in ribbons, staining the tree. A hand still stroked him, milking him through his high. Victor fucked him through his full body shudders and jolts, groaning when his insides contracted.

Yuuri slumped fully onto the tree, knees shaking and body feeling like jelly as Victor drove into him still. After three more rough thrusts he heard Victor groan above him before he shuddered and released into him deeply. They stayed like that for a few moments, panting harshly. Soon, Victor pulled out with a wet 'pop'. He smirked when he saw his cum trickle out of that swollen, red hole and down his marked thighs. He licked his lips hungrily at the thought of licking it all up. But he forced himself not to. Not today anyways.

Yuuri almost fell to his knees before Victor caught him just in time. He turned him around and smiled at his spent and flushed face. He reached down and claimed those lips, dipping his tongue in. When they pulled away, Yuuri smacked him on the arm as if realizing what just happened. He hurriedly slipped his pants back on, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of cum making his underwear stick to him. He hobbled away, limping.

"We aren't having sex for a month!" he shouted.

"W-what? Wait Yuuri, you can barely walk!" he ran after him.

"Two months!"

"Yuuri you can't be serious!?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried i really did  
> also I'm a whore for embarrassing/teasing yuuri and teasing victor aah


End file.
